1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooking utensil, and more particularly to an energy-efficient cooker.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional metal cooker is not energy-efficient in view of the fact that heat is slowly transferred from the bottom of the cooker to the entire body of the cooker, and that the heat transfer does not take place in a uniform pattern, and further that the cooker is not provided with means to prevent the heat loss.